Interview with a Sith 44 - DARTH IKORAL
by scottivan
Summary: Have you ever wanted to interview a sith outside of the dark side?


**Today I interview Darth Ikoral, a legendary sith warlord from the time  
when the sith settled down on Dromund Kaas, after the Great Hyperspace War.  
(Approx. 3761 BBY - 3642 BBY)**

**INTERVIEWER** \- Good morning, my lord. Thank you for coming. With your permission,  
I would like to ask you some questions.

**DARTH IKORAL **\- On one condition. After you ask your questions, I get to ask you some  
questions. Agreed?

**INTERVIEWER** \- Agreed. You are one of the top rated sith from the early days of the  
sith empire, which Emperor Vitiate established on Dromund Kaas following the  
Great Hyperspace War. And yet you choose to leave, in order to locate and gather together  
sith purebloods from outside sith space. Why did you decide to do this at such a crucial time?

**DARTH IKORAL **\- When the Emperor led the sith people to Dromund Kaas, not all of my  
people made the journey. I felt it was my duty to locate these people, and bring them home.

**INTERVIEWER** \- Your dislike of non-sith purebloods, or outsiders, is well known. Why do you  
feel this way? Especially when you consider that many of the early sith lords were human.

**DARTH IKORAL **\- While it is true that some of the greatest, most powerful sith lords  
throughout history were human, it is also true that these "human" dark lords like Ajunta Pall  
and Tulak Hord accomplished much upon the bones and work of my people. For thousands  
of years, humanity has enslaved and exploited my people. This cannot be allowed to continue.

**INTERVIEWER** \- Who would you say is your mentor of the sith arts?

**DARTH IKORAL **\- That would be a very tough choice. Of course, the great dark lord  
Marka Ragnos immediately comes to mind. So does his eventual successor Naga Sadow.  
Both ruled with an iron fist for over half a century. And of course I have to give credit to  
Emperor Vitiate. He saved the sith people from genocide at the hands of the republic and the  
hated jedi. And who can forget the legendary King Adas. Over twenty thousand year have past  
since his death, and he still has much influence among my people. All four were sith purebloods,  
by the way. More proof of our superiority.

**INTERVIEWER** \- Lord Ikoral, both Ragnos and Sadow were sith/human hybrids. Anyway, if you  
could pick just one sith from the past as your favourite, who would it be, and why?

**DARTH IKORAL **\- King Adas without question. He was the perfect example of power. He  
singlehandedly united the warring factions on Korriban together. Several decades ago,  
I came into possession of one of his battle axes, along with his holocron. Naturally, I donated  
them to the Adas Museum in Dreshdae City. May both items inspire future generations of  
sith forever.

**INTERVIEWER** \- How did you managed to come across those items, if I may ask?

**DARTH IKORAL **\- I once visited his tomb within the famed Valley of Kings on Korriban.  
By accident, I discovered a side chamber which had been undisturbed.

**INTERVIEWER** \- Please forgive me for saying this; however most people would call that  
grave robbing. Considered to be taboo in most cultures.

**DARTH IKORAL **\- No offense taken. However, the sith are not most cultures. When a sith lord  
dies, they are buried or entombed with all of their worldly belongings, or treasures. Whichever  
furure sith is so driven to locate their burial place is welcome to take and keep whatever  
they find. It has been like this within the sith culture since time began. Even a sith lord's bones  
are fair game. I have an acquaintance within the sith that collects the bones from kings and lords.  
He makes furniture from them. He sells his creations at a local market in Kaas City on  
Dromund Kaas. Last week, I purchased a bed from him, made from the remains of the mighty  
King Dathka Graush.

**INTERVIEWER** \- And your people are OK with this? When my people pass away, they usually  
leave their possessions to loved ones in a will.

**DARTH IKORAL **\- I would have it no other way. If I wanted to leave items to family and friends,  
I would give it to them while I was still alive and breathing.

**INTERVIEWER** \- Do you ever travel for enjoyment? Have you ever taken a vacation?

**DARTH IKORAL **\- I only travel for the sith empire. Even when I left to locate those left behind,  
I did it for the empire.

**INTERVIEWER** \- Do you enjoy any favorite foods?

**DARTH IKORAL **\- Blood soaked raw steak. I don't care what animal, or even who it used to be.

**INTERVIEWER** \- That would make me sick to look at. Do you have a favorite color?

**DARTH IKORAL **\- Blood red, naturally.

**INTERVIEWER** \- How does Darth Ikoral relax?

**DARTH IKORAL **\- I enjoy killing jedi. Nothing gives me more pleasure, than hearing their pleas  
for mercy. Of course, I have no mercy to give. Sometimes I even have fun with them by asking them  
"Who is Mercy" before I kill them.

**INTERVIEWER** \- You said something about asking me some questions?

**DARTH IKORAL **\- Yes. I just have one question. Why do you want to learn about the sith?

**INTERVIEWER** \- I wish to learn the long, rich history of the sith. What better way to learn about the sith,  
than by talking to those who live it? While most people view the sith as bloodthirsty monsters, I view them  
as complicated individuals, each with a unique personality. Anyway, thank you for the interview, Lord Ikoral.

**DARTH IKORAL **\- You are correct about one thing. Most sith are bloodthirsty monsters. Which you will  
find out if you ever bother me again with your stupid questions.


End file.
